Buckbeak
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Draco le tiene fobia a los hipogrifos desde su accidente con Buckbeak en tercer grado, así que no piensa tocar uno, aún si eso significa quedar en ridículo frente a Harry.


**Buckbeak**

_PruePhantomhive_

* * *

><p><em>«Harry pudo comprender que Hagrid los llamara hermosos. En cuanto uno se recuperaba del susto que producía ver algo que era mitad pájaro mitad caballo, podía empezar a apreciar el brillo externo del animal, que cambiaba paulatinamente de la pluma al pelo.»<em>

(Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban)

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclaimer)<strong>

Los personajes de _Harry Potter _pertenecen a **J.K Rowling **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

**(Resumen)**

Draco le tiene fobia a los hipogrifos desde su accidente con _Buckbeak_ en tercer grado, así que _no _piensa tocar uno, aún si eso significa quedar en ridículo frente a Harry.

* * *

><p>Estaban sentados en las raíces de un árbol cercano a la cabaña de Hagrid, con las espaldas apoyadas en el tronco salpicado de moho, las piernas extendidas hacía adelante y los dedos de las manos entrelazados con firmeza, sus respiraciones convirtiéndose en vaho y entremezclándose en la oscuridad.<p>

Hacía frío, así que Draco buscaba arrebujarse entre los brazos de Harry, ocultando el rostro en su cuello, llenándose el sentido del olfato con el agradable aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Los dedos de Harry se deslizaban por su espalda, dibujando extraños patrones que provocaban estremecimientos por toda su piel.

—¿Quieres regresar al castillo? —preguntó Harry, creyendo que los temblores de Draco se debían al frío y no al roce de sus dedos sobre su cuerpo.

Draco negó con la cabeza: llevaba el cabello sin gomina y unos cuantos mechones le hicieron cosquillas al moreno en la garganta.

—No quiero entrar ahí para soportar las miradas quisquillosas de Weasley y Granger —se quejó mientras jugaba con el nudo de la corbata de Harry, que frunció el ceño ante la mención de sus amigos—. Estoy harto de que me vean como si fuera un animal de zoológico y de que esa comadreja me llame "hurón" cada vez que se encuentra conmigo. Es un idiota.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Aunque llevaban ya un tiempo saliendo, no lograba que Draco dejara de portarse hostil y grosero con Ron y Hermione, que cada día estaban más hartos de él, aunque intentaban disimular por el bien de su mejor amigo y Harry se los agradecía con todo el corazón.

—¿Y qué pasa con Parkinson y Zabini, ¿eh? No dejan de burlarse de mí desde que se enteraron de que estamos juntos —siseó, fastidiado, intentando regresarle la moneda.

Draco hizo un ruidito despectivo con la nariz y hundió aún más el rostro en el cuello de Harry, respirando contra su piel.

—Harry, ellos _siempre _se han burlado de ti —puntualizó, sonriendo con suficiencia, acariciando el cabello negro de Potter, que chasqueó la lengua con hastío.

—¿Y eso te parece correcto? —preguntó, sin mutar su expresión ceñuda, lo que provocó que Draco se desternillara en sus brazos.

El sonido de su risa, en medio de los suspiros de viento helado que sacudían las hojas de los árboles y el chirriar de los grillos escondidos entre los arbustos, sonó como el tañido de una campana. Harry sonrió un poco, conmovido por el hecho de que Draco sólo se permitía reír así —mostrando verdadera felicidad— delante de él.

—Lo que Pansy y Blaise hagan o dejen de hacer me importa poco, a decir verdad —fue lo primero que dijo Malfoy apenas consiguió dejar de reír. Tomó el rostro de Harry entre las manos y le dio un largo beso en los labios, haciéndolo sonrojar—. Deberías pensar igual: lo único que ese par quiere es molestar —dijo al separarse de él.

Harry sonrió en contra su voluntad. También lo besó.

—¿Entonces por qué no haces lo mismo con Ron y Hermione? —preguntó, pegando su frente a la de Draco, que lo observó con curiosidad, intentando adivinar a qué se refería con su propuesta: ¿quería que comenzara a ignorar a sus amigos? ¡Encantado!—. ¿Por qué no ignoras sus bromas y ya? —Oh, estaba hablando sólo de las _bromas _que Weasley le hacía, era una verdadera lástima…—. Me gustaría que intentes convivir un poco más con ellos. ¿Qué te parecería ir de vez en cuando con nosotros a Hogsmeade? ¿O compartir la mesa de la biblioteca cuando vamos a estudiar? A lo mejor hasta podrías intentar hablar con ellos en los descansos.

Draco puso los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Detente, Potter, detente! —exclamó, horrorizado, llevándose una mano al pecho con aire melodramático—. ¡Me provocarás un infarto! Pasar tiempo con Granger y Weasley, yendo con ellos a las Tres Escobas…

—Madame Rosmerta no te deja entrar ahí desde el sexto grado, por si no lo recuer… —interrumpió Harry.

—Yendo con ellos a Hogsmeade —se corrigió Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño, después de darle un golpe al sujeto que lo rodeaba con sus brazos y que murmuró una palabrota al sentir dolor en su coronilla—, conversando con ellos en los recesos como si fuéramos buenos amigos… perdóname, pero no: eso es exigirme demasiado —dijo, haciendo una mueca al imaginarse el panorama de él conviviendo con "esos dos" durante más de cinco minutos.

Harry soltó un bufido de exasperación. Sus brazos aflojaron un poco el agarre alrededor de la cintura de Draco. No estaba verdaderamente molesto, sólo un poco encrespado ante la negativa, pero, por supuesto, Draco pensó lo contrario, por lo que alegó:

—¡Es que _no _puedo! —Exclamó, haciendo aspavientos con las manos—. ¡En verdad detesto que Weasley me llame "hurón"!

—Y precisamente por eso, él te sigue diciendo así —rió Harry, ablandado por el leve mohín del otro—. Pero, ¿enserio no harías el intento de llevarte bien con ellos? —preguntó curioso—. ¿Ni siquiera por mí?

Draco lo observó a los ojos con duda, como intentando leer sus pensamientos. Se removió, incómodo, entre sus brazos.

—Ya les doy los buenos días sin insultarlos —dijo por fin, parpadeando un par de veces—, ¿qué más quieres? —preguntó, hastiado.

—Ya te lo dije —respondió el moreno—: un poquito más de colaboración. Hermione y Ron son como mis hermanos. Es lógico pensar que si queremos que ésta relación vaya más lejos, poco a poco tendrás que relacionarte más con ellos, porque _siempre _estarán cerca de mí.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, sus ojos fijos en los de Harry, ocultos tras el destello de sus gafas redondas.

A lo lejos, se escuchó el ulular de un búho y el ruido producido por las hojas de los árboles sacudiéndose al ser alcanzadas por el viento. Un rayo de luz de luna cayó justo sobre el cabello de Draco, arrancándole destellos plateados. Harry se obnubiló por un instante ante la imagen.

—No, Potter —se negó el joven de ojos grises—. Pide otra cosa —agregó rápidamente al ver que el rostro de Harry se ensombrecía un poco.

El moreno suspiró y dejó de abrazar a Malfoy, que de pronto fue consciente del frío que hacía en los terrenos del colegio a esas horas de la noche.

Harry se acomodó mejor sobre las raíces del árbol en las que estaban sentados y elevó sus brazos para colocarlos detrás de su cabeza, repantigándose contra el tronco manchado que tenía detrás. Observó el cielo estrellado durante largos segundos, consciente de que los ojos grises de Draco estaban fijos en su rostro, inquisitivos.

—Espero —dijo Draco cuando no pudo soportar más el silencio—, que no me estés haciendo un berrinche.

Harry rió despectivamente.

—No —dejó de prestar atención a las estrellas y se concentró en las dos lunas que Draco Malfoy tenía por ojos, con tal fijación, que casi lo hizo ruborizar—. Sólo estoy pensando. En lo que te pediré a cambio de tu egoísmo —aclaró al percatarse de la ceja enarcada de Draco, que bufó ante su afirmación.

—Discúlpame, pero no dije eso con el afán de que… —el crujir de una rama rota entre los árboles lo silenció.

Ambos observaron por encima del hombro hacía el Bosque Prohibido. La noche había sido silenciosa hasta el momento, a excepción del viento y el clamar de los búhos y las lechuzas que hacían excursiones nocturnas entre las copas de los arboles, así que el ruido producido por la rama quebrándose los había tomado por sorpresa.

Harry sintió los dedos helados de Draco en su muñeca.

—Seguro es un… —comenzó a decir para tranquilizarlo, imaginando que se trataría de algún animal pequeño, como una ardilla o un conejo, pero el ruido de una segunda rama siendo aplastada lo interrumpió.

Los dedos de Draco se cerraron con fuerza en su muñeca, casi haciéndole daño.

Ahora escuchaban ruidos de pisadas sobre la tierra y la hierba; más ramas rotas.

Draco se levantó de un salto, trastabillando al pisarse la túnica.

—Cambié de opinión —masculló, intentando esconder el miedo que impregnaba su voz detrás de su típica y flemática manera de hablar, pero no lo consiguió—: quiero regresar al castillo —dijo y dio media vuelta, echando a andar en dirección del colegio sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de parte de su acompañante.

Harry resopló y se levantó también, la curiosidad palpitando en sus sienes.

Había dado dos pasos sobre el pasto crecido para alcanzar a Draco, cuando una criatura salió de entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, agitando la cabeza llena de plumas y plegando las alas. Aunque al principio se sobresaltó un poco, sonrió al contemplar los ojos anaranjados de _Buckbeak, _el hipogrifo, que pasó trotando a su lado, dirigiéndose al huerto de calabazas gigantes detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

—Hola, _Buckbeak _—dijo, riendo, acercándose al animal con pequeños pasos, haciendo una reverencia en cuanto los ojos de la criatura estuvieron fijos en él. _Buckbeak _inclinó la cabeza también y Harry se aproximó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en el pico—. No te había visto desde la batalla —dijo, recordando la manera en la que el hipogrifo se había sumado a la pelea, arañando y golpeando las cabezas de los gigantes de Voldemort, acompañado por la manada de thestrals que habitaban el Bosque Prohibido.

El hipogrifo se dejó acariciar por Harry un par de veces antes de darle la espalda e ir a recostarse entre las calabazas. Plegó las alas contra el cuerpo, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Harry le dio la espalda al animal, buscando con la mirada a Draco, que se encontraba de pie en la escalinata de piedra que conducía a la puerta del colegio y lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry al acercarse y percatarse de la expresión asqueada del joven rubio.

—No puedo creer que toques a esa… _cosa _como si nada —respondió Draco, haciendo una mueca de repugnancia.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que sentía una punzada de fastidio en la boca del estómago: daba la casualidad que esa "cosa" lo había salvado de morir devorado por Remus Lupin convertido en hombre lobo, había ayudado a Sirius Black, _su _padrino, a escapar del _Beso del Dementor_, lo había acompañado en sus peores momentos de soledad cuando creía que Voldemort estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo y había luchado _por él_ en la Batalla que se había librado hace apenas un año.

Escuchar a Draco hablar mal de esa criatura que, por cierto, casi había terminado muerta por _su _culpa, lo puso de malas. A veces, la personalidad de Draco lo decepcionaba un poco y hacía que se preguntara por qué demonios había terminado saliendo con alguien tan bobo…

—Esa "cosa", _mi vida, _es _de mi propiedad _y le tengo mucho aprecio, así que te agradecería que no hablaras de él de esa manera tan despectiva —suplicó, armándose de paciencia.

Draco masculló algo por lo bajo.

—¿De _tu _propiedad? —Preguntó con sorna, enarcando las cejas—. No tenía idea de que ese bruto de Hagrid te había contagiado su horrorosa costumbre de criar bestias salvajes como animales de compañía.

—NO —comenzó Harry, apretando los dientes y los puños— hables _así _de Hagrid —advirtió, regalándole a Draco una mirada fiera.

Draco silbó, burlándose.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? —preguntó con voz extraña, dando dos pasos hacía Harry.

Era más alto que él por un par de centímetros, así que Harry se vio en la necesidad de levantar un poco el mentón para ver a Malfoy a los ojos. Respiró profundo, conteniendo sus ganas de responderle con insultos.

_Buckbeak _graznó en el huerto de calabazas, alertado por el ruido.

Harry estiró una mano y tomó la de Draco, que parpadeó, confundido, pues había estado esperando una pelea, para tirar de él de vuelta hacia el sitio donde habían estado sentados minutos antes, o al menos eso fue lo que el rubio creyó hasta que se percató de que Harry se encaminaba hacía el huerto detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Malfoy con voz temblorosa, clavando los talones en la tierra conforme se acercaban a las calabazas gigantes.

Las plumas y el pelaje del hipogrifo plateado destellaban bajo la luz de la luna. El animal levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en los dos muchachos. Agitó las alas y Draco se sobresaltó. Usó todo su peso para detener el andar de Harry, que lo observó con fastidio por encima del hombro y tiró de él con fuerza, moviéndolo casi sin dificultad.

—Pues ya que hace un rato dijiste que te pidiera otra cosa a cambio de no pasar tiempo con Ron y Hermione —explicó, sin dejar de arrastrar a Draco tras él—, se me acaba de ocurrir que quiero que toques a _Buckbeak. _

—¡¿Qué?! —masculló Draco, horrorizado, negando con la cabeza impetuosamente—. ¡No! ¡Yo no voy a tocar a ese… pollo! —gritó, luchando contra el agarre de Harry.

Estaban a dos metros de distancia del sitio donde _Buckbeak _descansaba.

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó Harry, jadeando, luchando contra sus dedos sudorosos para seguir sujetando la delgada muñeca de Draco, que comenzaba a resbalársele.

—¡Por qué no, maldita sea! ¡Esa bestia asquerosa estuvo a punto de matarme en el tercer grado, ¿no lo recuerdas?! —chilló, sin dejar de sacudirse.

Sus gritos alertaron a _Buckbeak, _que de inmediato se puso de pie y dio unos pasos en su dirección. Harry se detuvo. Los ojos del hipogrifo estaban fijos en los movimientos frenéticos de Draco como los de un depredador en su presa.

—Bueno, ¿quieres calmarte un poco? —pidió el moreno, consciente de que no estaba poniendo en práctica la mejor de sus ideas.

—¡No! —chilló Draco e intentó largarse una vez sintió que la mano de Harry aflojaba un poco su agarre en su muñeca, pero Potter volvió a sujetarlo.

_Buckbeak _graznó, Draco palideció y Harry se apresuró a pararse delante de él cuando el hipogrifosalió de su zona de confort entre las calabazas y se acercó un poco. Potter sintió a Draco temblando a sus espaldas.

—Esa cosa ya intentó matarme una vez… —lo escuchó decir en un murmullo.

—No, _mi amor _—contradijo Harry, con los ojos clavados en los de _Buckbeak, _que parecía dudar entre acercarse más o regresar a la cómoda tierra en la que había estado recostado—, _tú _intentaste matarlo _a él _—le recordó—, ¿o ya olvidaste que por _tu _culpa casi lo decapitan?

Draco musitó una palabrota.

—Ese pájaro estúpido me rasguñó el brazo y por poco lo pierdo —siseó.

Harry lo observó por encima del hombro. Una corriente de viento helado le acarició las mejillas.

—¡No es cierto! —exclamó, recordando la manera en la que Draco intentaba hacerse el importante delante de Pansy Parkinson.

—¡Sí lo es! —se defendió el rubio con voz temblorosa—. ¡Recuerdo a la perfección las palabras de Madame Pomfrey!: "¡Ah, Hagrid, qué bueno que lo trajiste rápido! La herida es profunda, un poco más y pudo perder el brazo".Puedo mostrártelo en un pensadero, si quieres…

Harry chasqueó la lengua. _Buckbeak _hizo ademán de acercarse a ellos, así que el muchacho se apresuró a empujar a Draco hacía atrás con los codos: si _Buckbeak _decidía que Malfoy no era de su agrado —lo cual era probable dado el historial que compartían—, no quería ser el responsable de que ésta vez sí le arrancara el brazo. De por sí Draco ya se quejaba mucho, gracias.

_Buckbeak _dio dos pasos más en su dirección. Automáticamente, Harry retrocedió, empujando, de nuevo, a su tembloroso acompañante para colocarlo a una distancia prudente de las _garras _del hipogrifo.

—¿Enserio aún no te convences de que ésta es una de tus peores ideas, Potter? —siseó Draco en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas con los labios. Le hablaba así de cerca porque su voz era un hilo y temía no ser escuchado—. _No _pienso tocar esa _cosa. _Creo que prefiero convivir con Weasley y Granger.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que todo hubiera sido más fácil si Draco hubiera dicho que sí a eso desde el principio. Le soltó la muñeca, derrotado, y sintió el rápido movimiento de Draco a sus espaldas: poner tierra de por medio en situaciones peligrosas o incómodas era lo que mejor se le daba. Harry suspiró. _Buckbeak _se acercó a él y le dio un golpecito en la mejilla con el pico. El joven le regaló una sonrisa melancólica y le acarició las plumas.

A sus espaldas, escuchó el revuelo de la túnica de Draco, que caminaba a toda velocidad hacía el castillo.

* * *

><p>Harry dejó de leer su libro de Pociones y levantó un poco el rostro para observar a Draco que, empinado sobre la mesa, escribía a toda velocidad en un trozo de pergamino.<p>

Ambos ocupaban una mesa de la biblioteca apartada de las demás y colocada cerca de una ventana, por la que podían ver el sol escondiéndose tras las montañas.

Llevaban todo el día estudiando para sus EXTASIS y, aunque estaban _juntos, _no se habían dirigido la palabra más allá de algunos "¿me prestas una pluma?" y "¿puedo revisar tus apuntes?". Era una situación bastante triste, en realidad. Cada vez que Harry quería decir algo sobre el incidente con _Buckbeak _el día anterior —¿disculparse? ¿Pedir disculpas? No estaba muy seguro— se sentía como si le hubieran aplicado un _Mimblewimble. _

Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces —sintiéndose grotesco al recordar las tosecillas que Dolores Umbridge usaba cuando quería llamar la atención—, pero no obtuvo el efecto deseado: Draco siguió empinado sobre su pergamino e incluso comenzó a escribir más rápido, casi perforando el papel con la pluma. Harry volvió a toser.

—¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería y le pides a Madame Pomfrey una pastilla para la garganta? —preguntó Draco después de un rato, sin levantar el rostro, haciendo una breve pausa para mojar su pluma en el tintero y continuar su redacción.

—N-no, estoy bien —susurró Harry—. Uhm… oye, sobre lo que pasó ayer con _Buckbeak, _quería decirte que…

—Déjalo, ¿sí? —pidió Malfoy con un hilo de voz. No parecía verdaderamente interesado en el tema, aunque a Harry no se le escapó el hecho de que un espeso rubor rosado le cubrió las pálidas mejillas.

—Es que no puedo, estoy consciente de que fui un poco…

—¿Tonto?

—Digamos _terco _—corrigió Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, al pedirte que tocaras a _Buckbeak _cuando claramente le tienes miedo. _Disculpa. _

Draco dejó de escribir de golpe y levantó el rostro, clavando sus ojos grises en los verdes de Harry.

—Yo _no _le tengo miedo a esa cosa —puntualizó, señalando a Harry con su pluma de águila.

Harry no pudo evitar reír: sí, ese era el Draco altanero de siempre.

—¡Pero si saliste huyendo apenas te solté! —exclamó, sonriendo.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Draco se acentuó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Te apuesto a que si a ti también te hubiera lastimado esa cosa, hubieras reaccionado igual! —masculló, avergonzado, golpeando la superficie de la mesa con las palmas de las manos.

Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria, siseó desde detrás de su mesa para ordenarles que guardaran silencio. Otros alumnos soltaron risitas. Ésta vez, ambos enrojecieron.

—No —susurro Harry, divertido, pendiente de la mirada furibunda de madame Pince sobre ellos—, yo no hubiera huido: por si no lo recuerdas, _mi vida, _yo he enfrentado a un basilisco, un par de dragones y a una que otra serpiente —comentó con suficiencia.

Draco enarcó las cejas y se empinó sobre la mesa, dejando su rostro a milímetros del de Harry, que estuvo a punto de romper la distancia entre ellos para robarle un beso, pero creyó que no era lo más conveniente delante de la bibliotecaria.

—Yo en tu lugar, no estaría orgulloso de eso, _mi amor _—dijo Draco con sorna, pinchándole una mejilla con los dedos.

Afortunadamente, se vieron incapaces de continuar la conversación cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron a la biblioteca tomados de la mano y se acercaron a su mesa, un poco sorprendidos por la escena. Draco se apresuró a soltar la mejilla de Harry y a sentarse correctamente en su butaca.

—¿Les importa si nos sentamos con ustedes? —Preguntó Hermione, quitándose el bolso del hombro y posándolo en la silla al lado de Harry—. Todas las mesas están ocupadas.

—Sabes que no hay problema —respondió Harry—, ¿verdad, Draco?

—¡Púdrete! —exclamó el otro, tirándole un puntapié por debajo de la mesa, mientras Ron se dejaba caer con fastidio a su lado.

Hermione comenzó a sacar sus libros del bolso y los colocó sobre la mesa, haciendo a un lado los apuntes y tareas de Harry y Draco, que intercambiaron una mirada. Ron se limitó a suspirar por lo bajo.

—Bien, ya que estamos los _cuatro _juntos —comenzó la muchacha—, ¿por qué no hacemos una ronda de preguntas y respuestas sobre las materias que no entendemos? Así, será más fácil repasar y…

—Pero tú lo entiendes todo, ¿no, Granger? Por qué no sólo Harry, Weasley y yo preguntamos y tú respondes —inquirió Draco con fastidio, provocando que las mejillas de Hermione se pusieran rojas.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Cuidado, Malfoy —advirtió, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica donde guardaba la varita.

Draco bufó. Sus ojos se encontraron sin querer con los de Harry, que repentinamente tenía una expresión furibunda.

—No estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad. Incluso el profesor Snape la llamaba la insopor… —intentó recordarles, pero los dedos de Harry cerrándose con fuerza en su muñeca lo silenciaron, trayéndole una detestable sensación de _déjà vu. _

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste ayer a cambio de que no te _obligara _a tocar a _Buckbeak, _Draco? —preguntó Potter con voz grave.

Draco tragó saliva y Ron los observó con curiosidad mientras Hermione se dedicaba a tomar profundas bocanadas de aire para aliviar su vergüenza.

—¿Qué pasó con _Buckbeak, _Harry? ¿Por qué ibas a obligar al hurón a tocarlo? —preguntó el penúltimo de los Weasley.

—Pues…

—¡Ya! —Chilló Malfoy, enrojeciendo hasta las raíces del cabello—. Ronda de preguntas, Granger, entiendo. ¿Quién empieza? —preguntó con fastidio, abriendo uno de sus libros con brusquedad.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia y no perdió detalle de la manera en la que Draco se esforzó por portarse amable con sus amigos por el resto de la tarde.


End file.
